Goddess of Emotion
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: sakura Kekkei Genkei waken and need to learn to control it.
1. Chapter 1

Goddess of Emotion

Nyx & Jashin  
Desentdent  
Sakura Haruno  
Age- fourthteen  
Clan- Haruno  
Status- Heiress and last one known to be alive.  
Rank- Medical-nin/Missing-nin Chuunin/S Rank Missing-nin  
Ex-Village- The Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Family- ? (Brother)  
The reason of being missing-ninja-  
Haruno kill the Hokage Tsunade and tried to kill Danzo  
Appearance- green eyes and pink hair and a large forehead.  
Location- unknown  
Knowledge of Jutsu's- superhuman strength, specialize in genjutsu, reknow medical-nin, vast knowledge of ninjutsu, has some taijutsu but unknown of what it is, and like to use a sword at close range.  
Kekkei genkei- unknown (Misuke Kagami)  
Objective- try to capture if not able then kill... On site.

Happy- ureshii  
Fun- tanoshii  
Love-  
Hate-  
Sad- setunai  
Anger- okoru

Never Returning Home  
Chapter One:  
Part One

I remember what Tsunade said "We need to be careful, we are being watch but you need to know. We need to travel to the Village Hidden in the Mist. To find the answers you been waiting for."

I said, " okay Tsunade-sama" but it never dawn on me that she would die because of me.

But then again I would never of guess what was about to happen or how it happen.

We travel to the Hidden Mist Village in a day. And when we got there we talked.

She told me "I was a daughter of a goddess name Nyx. And I have to go to train in the Hidden Sound and Rain and Stone and Grass Villages. To get to my full strength."

I felt a bad vibe coming this way just as Tsunade-sama step right infront of me when Danzo stepped out of the forest into the clearing. He had a sword in hand which he put through my mentor chest, when she step infront of me. 'The dam* bast*rd I will f*cking kill him.'  
The thought went through my mind as I caught her.

With her last breathe she told me "to run that he is stronger than he appear. You need to get the Villages to start your trainning. Don't let your anger control, you need to be calm, Sakura please." she started coughing then stop breathing.

"Fine Tsunade-sama I will not let my anger get the best of me but I will kill him. As my job as a ninja to the Hokage. He will as a tratior to are Village." I stated.

I pulled my sword from the container. It was in and adding chakra to it, which made it easier to cut through things. I already cut through his head and then stab his heart in his chest. Something felt off but I dismiss it. And I had the feeling I was being watch from afar.

I pick up Tsunade, my mentor, my hokage, and last but not least my mother figure. I quickly did some hand sign and disappear into icy-snow cherry blossom.

We appear out side the Hidden Sand Village. I sat her down then ran in the direction of the Sound Village. Taking no time off because of Danzo the feeling ealier was a genjutsu when I kill him he got away. D*mn it, you will pay the price when I get done.

But I had no time too, go back and finish it. He was already back at the Village. Telling lies about me.

I came out of throught not a moment to soon. I came face to face with an Uchiha.

And I throught 'Can this day get any worse' and it did because I wasn't Sasuke I was looking at but the famous Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke older brother.

'Why me? Why me? Why does kami hate me?' I throught.

I look for possible exits but with his speed I would be caught. Ninjutsu? Maybe. Genjutsu and taijustu? Nope. Kenjutsu? Maybe. Wait minute where is his partner Kisame.

I took out my sword and close my eyes and focused on my surrounding there he is. Why is he going that way- sh*t when did they get there.

I need to move right now d*mn but the Uchiha in the way. Just jump over him and continue on.

But it was to late they was here already. Sand-nin and Leaf-nin when did they get the new but that was to fast.

Neji Hyuga step forward and said "The Sakura Haruno, you are under arrest for murder of the Leaf Hokage Tsunade. Come peacefully and we won't kill you, yet."

Never again would I be the same. "I will not come peacefully I would die before I did that.

I through some kunai with explosive tag then Mizu (water) Suzaku (pheonix): ice impalement.

I watch as the water frozen and then explodes from the explosive raged kunais. All the ninja who got hit with the pieces fell down. They are paraylze from the posion in the ice.

But not all of the ninja got hit with the ice pieces. Now the back up plan: a genjutsu. Mizu (water) Kaze (wind): Suzaku (pheonix) Kyoko (mirror). Then did the correct number of hand signs.

And turn around to face an Uchiha who I forgot about d*mn it.

What do I do? I have that feeling again that I was about to be attack rise my sword with one hand and stop the attack. And with the other hand I made some hand sign and said ice impalement then hit him in the stomach hard. Then posin started to take effect.

I threw the antidote to the Uchiha and said "you might want hurry and give him that to him before he paraylze for life. And just incase make sure he see medic-ninja to see if their are any problems."

With the I turn to leave but was cut off by... Sasori of the Red Sand with the rest of the Akatsuki.

GET THE H*LL OUT OF THE WAY! BEFORE I KILL YOU! I said as my anger started to get out of control.

No wait I am piss off now and the necklace was about to give out. I took off the necklace and set of hand signs and then said "Release."

And started to change. The leader of the Akatsuki said, "Get away from her now!"

I said, "To late, I told you and you did not listen it your fault now. This is my kekkei genkei it has power over my emotion and my emotion has power over the elements. I have to be careful because my emotion have been triple because of my kekkei genkei. Now go away before I snap and attack you and we have guest it would be rude not to greet them."

"Who are they?" the leader ask.

"They are Sound ninja" I answer. "Their here to see who is visiting their Village."

"You need to leave or you will gave away my chance to assassinate Orochimaru. Before he get a chance to start a war." I stated.

"I give you two choices. First one you leave now or you kill me now. Their not a third one. Now choose. " I say.

"No you are coming with us." Pein-sama said.

"No I will die before that happens. I need to finish my mission before I do anything, the mission is to help me control my emotions. Unless you want to take me to your village and i end up going on a killing spree." I say to pein.

"Okay I have a third choice and hear me out. I let you do your mission but you do it with two Akatsuki members. Two people I choose, too." pein-sama said.

'Like I really have a choice do I?' "Fine" I say. "So who are they?" I had to ask.

'Um... The only two people who can't really die would be Sasori and Hidan'  
"Sasori and Hidan." pein said.

'F*ck me why kami?' "Fine then." I reply.  
"But how are we going to explain two Akatsuki members traveling and going to these places then?" I asked.

"Okay how about your going for peace treaty and as being the sister of the Akatsuki leader you need protection." he states to me.

"Okay that a good idea but what if they to kill us because of that." I say.

"You can release your genjutsu now." pein said.

"How did you know? Fine. Release."I said.  
My appearance change to my true appearance. Which is long strawberry orange hair down to my butt with clear midnight blue eyes. Height- 5'5". Weight- 110. Pale white skin with built muscle.  
My clothes- A white shirt that barely cover my boobs with brown arm's covers with a black ribbons. A white short skirt with a kunai holder on my right side. "Hello I'm Hotaru and I'm Pein-sama little sister. And it is nice to meet you all."

Sound Ninja & Cloud Ninja War Zone  
Chapter One:  
Part Two

I watched as all of the Akatsuki leave but Hidan and Sasori. Oh crap their are more ninjas coming from the south and their not Sound ninjas.

Oh no the Sound Village is in war with another Village and we are in the middle. 'What to do? What to do?' think fast.  
Uh need the warn Hidan and Sasori but before I can open my mouth, someone cover it and I haled something that knock me out.

I awaken chained to a chair. And a face to face meeting with my enemy. Who wants information I don't have. This inclosure look like an interrogation room.  
Oh and I didn't like that.

The Interrogator Kiyoshi started with asking questions.

"Why does the Sound want our Village?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I don't know and I don't care and don't question Orochimaru tacts." I answer truthly.  
Which I didn't know the answer to, so started the torturing. He started with my fingers and every question, I didn't answer he broke, one of my finger. The injuries were not that bad because I am a medical-ninja, pain nothing new.

He asked me "What are the plans of the Sound Army to attack us?"

"If I had the information I would still not tale you," I answer.  
He only broke five of my fingers then he went to my legs and broke both of my calfs. Then the gruesome pain started but I could only ingore the pain for a little bit.

"Now tale me why your Village attack us and I want the answer?" he said and sounded piss off.

"I don't know," I answer.

"What is Orochimaru weakness?" he asked.

"He doesn't have one if he does I don't know of it." I answered.  
Then he came my arms, he broke them at the joints and I moan in pain. And then he pull my arms out of the sockit. But I still not take, so broke my nose and jaw bone. Then he finally got out a kunai.

"Why do you protect this Village knowing your going to die?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of loyalty and because the Sound Village is not my Village. So I don't know the answer to your question. My Village is the Hidden Rain Village." I answer.

"Then why are you here then?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I can't answer that question. All I can said this mission is very important and I must finish it. Failure is not am opinion." I say.

"You will answer the question or my torturing will begin again." he said.

"Like I care go ahead started." I say.

So he did, he started with my face. He cut from my left forehead to my right cheek. Going between my eyes and cutting my nose. The blood went into my left eyes making it hard to see.

"You will answer me now or I will go to your back." he stated.

"Never I am loyal to my brother and I will not betray him. I rather be killed." I say.

He cut an x in my lower back. The injury made me moan in pain. He started to laughing at my pain and the kunai was in my reach I grab it and stab him in the heart. He fell hard, dead to the floor.

I broke my chain that held me to the chair. I tried to stand up but painful I could not. I have to heal my legs to some degree so them can be able to carry me.  
After I finish the healing I get up slowly to see if I could walk on them. Everything when good so I started for the door before I open. I listen through the door to see if I heard anyone on the other side.

I didn't hear anyone which to my opinion is weird. Their should be at least one person guarding this door. But whatever just my good luck. Right.

I open the door and hurried down the hallway. After thirty minutes of searching I found the enterance to the outside. I exit the building and start into the forest. Which I don't know where I'm. Great. Really great, me and good luck are best of friends. Yeah right.

I tried to find some chakra signture of my teammate but I did not find them. My instinct told me to head north. I followed them to a battle where Hidan and Sasori where fighting with the Sound Village. The pain returned and could not ingore it anymore And right then my insomnia left me and I passed out in the battle


	2. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
